


Short Shorts

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Short Shorts, Steve's embarrassed, Tony Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wears short shorts for Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my FF.net account.

"Tony, I don't feel comfortable wearing these. You can see my underwear through them." Steve said through the bathroom door.

"Come on, baby, you're going to be here with me all day. Not like you're going somewhere." Tony consoled. 

"Fine, Tony, just- just don't laugh, okay?" 

"I couldn't laugh at you. You're too sexy." 

Steve slowly opened the door and stepped out. He blushed and looked at the ground, feeling silly for agreeing to this. Tony smiled and pulled Steve close to him and grabbed his ass. Steve gasped and started to whimper a little. Tony shushed him and kissed him. 

"You look so nice in these. I likes. You need to stop being so insecure." Tony said. 

"Tony, I am wearing cutoff jean shorts that only reach the tops of my thighs and are three sizes too small. I look ridiculous!" Steve said. 

"No, you don't. Besides, you have the legs to work short shorts. I seriously think you could earn more money as a stripper/prostitute than you make from S.H.I.E.L.D. in a year." 

"Really? And why would you think that?" 

"Because of that lap dance you gave me last night. That was nice. I think I came at least four times." ,p> "Would you like another one?" 

Tony gave Steve a surprised look as he pushed him into a chair and climbed into his lap. Tony moaned as Steve started to move around, rubbing his perky ass all over him and kissing his neck. Tony was finally thinking coherent thoughts and put his hands on Steve's hips. Tony just couldn't take it any longer. He carried Steve to the bed and stripped him of his shorts and underwear. 

"Now, let's see how much I can please you." Tony said, shucking off his pants.


End file.
